in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Kingdoms/Pest Control
"Pest Control": Ep.2 of IaLR: Kingdoms, written by and The Gardener has some trouble with some rats making a mess out of her garden. When she enlists the help of an exterminator, a simple mix-up turns all the rats into mutant monsters! It's up to the Gang to stop this rodent infestation before everyone in the kingdom gets ill! Cast *Gerald Edmarkson ( ) *Star Butterfly ( , ) *Marco Diaz ( , ) *Janna Ordonia ( , ) *Jaiden ( , ) *CypherDen ( , ) *Rebecca Parham ( , ) *LDShadowLady/Lizzie ( , ) *DanTDM ( , ) *Stampy Cat ( , ) *Stacy Plays ( , ) *Kyoji ( ) *Starcade ( ) *Vanellope von Schweetz ( , ) *Kaitlynn Railley ( ) *Baxter Railley ( ) *The Gemstones ( ) **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond *Gardener ( , ) *The Exterminator ( , ) *Mutant Rats ( , ) *Lisa Loud ( ) Story Welcome to the Gardener's beautiful garden! Every day, the Gardener takes good care of her plants: she waters them, makes sure they have enough sunlight, and sprays pests away from her beautiful flower patch. * Gardener: 'Ah, how wonderful is my garden! ''The gang walks into the Gardener's beautiful garden. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Wow, this is one impressive-looking garden! * '''Stampy: '''Reminds me of my Love Garden. * '''Gardener: '''Thank you, Emma! I've been working on this ever since I entered this city! * '''Emma Emerald: '''You're welcome. In fact, nothing makes me happier than the beautiful sight of flora and fauna. ''Meanwhile, a mosquito lands on Star. * '''Star: '''Shoo! Shoo! ''*gets bitten* ''OW! ''*raises her wand at the mosquito* ''CATACLYSMIC... * '''Marco: '''Star, not again! * '''Star: '''Why not? * '''Marco: '''Emma and the Gardener wouldn't approve of it, because you're about to destroy the entire garden to kill that mosquito! * '''Star: '''How can I get it off? * '''Marco: ''*sprays mosquito repellent* There you go. * '''Gardener: '*humming along, watering her plants* * Toby Topaz: 'Ah, it's great to see you at work. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Agreed. ''While the Gardener is watering her plants, a rat pops up out of one of her giant sunflowers. * '''Gardener: ''*hears something rustling and squeaking* Huh? ''*finds the rat* '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!' * '''Toby Topaz: '''What's the matter? ''*sees the rat too* '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!' * '''Red Ruby: '*facepalms* ''I'll take care of this! ''*takes out dynamite* * Star: '''Yeah, that could work! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Stop! Leave it alone, what we need to do is to find a harmless way to chase that rat out! * '''Marco: '''Let me try. * '''Star: '''How is that going to be possible? * '''Marco: ''*holding the rat by its tail while wearing gloves* Ta-da! * '''Stampy: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!' * '''Kyoji: '''It's just a rat... * '''Stacy: '''Yeah, Stampy. No need to be afraid of it! Though, I gotta admit, it's pretty gross. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''I have a feeling that wasn't the only rat in the garden. * '''Marco: '''Wait, really? * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Don't rats usually come in packs? ''Suddenly, a bunch of rats pop out of the Gardener's plants, scaring everyone! * Gardener: ''AAAAAH! RAT INFESTATION!'' * Gary Garnet: '''Well, as usual, my theory proves to be correct. * '''Toby Topaz: '''What do we do? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Whatever you do, do not kill the rats! * '''Marco: '''Okay, everyone grab latex gloves. We're going rat hunting. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Rat hunting? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Hopefully we won't have to resort to rat killing. * '''Diana Diamond: '''We'll just have to see the situation, Emma. Let's go! * '''Starcade: ''*grabs latex gloves* Check. * '''Kyoji: '*does the same* ''Check. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Check? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Check. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Check. * '''Red Ruby: '''What is this, a bank? Can we stop yelling "Check"? * '''Kyoji: '''Let's go rat hunting. ''The gang starts off their rat hunt. Everyone is looking for rats in every nook and cranny of the greenhouse. Starcade manages to find one! * Starcade: 'Caught one! * '''Star: '''Eugh...I feel uncomfortable holding one. * '''Marco: '''Hey, guys! I think I found out where the rats are coming from! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Really? Where? ''Marco points to a mouse hole where rats are coming out. * '''Gardener: So that's where the rats are coming from... * 'Marco: '''Yep, and I don't think we can capture all of them. * '''Toby Topaz: '''They're running pretty fast! * '''Emma Emerald: '''I can't kill them, but I can prevent them from escaping. ''Emma Emerald creates a barrier of roots that surrounds the escaping rats and the mouse hole. Category:Stories Category:Kingdoms series Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam